Canciones de amor y desamor
by dianetonks
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas basadas en canciones que inspiran amor y dolor. El primero Divina tú: Cada centímetro de aquella mujer era un sueño, era el faro que lo había sacado de la oscuridad donde se había hundido...
1. Divina tú

Hola! Con este capítulo inicia una serie de historias cortas inspiradas en algunas canciones que me gustan mucho, el primero llamado "Divina tú" basada en una canción del mismo nombre del cantautor mexicano Carlos Macias les invito a escucharla mientras leen (el lin : / youtu . be / 8QDXUFSvdBM sólo quiten los espacios) Espero que sea de su agrado.

Aclaración: Todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **DIVINA TÚ.**

 _Es tu voz mi canción_

 _más amada y es que tú,_

 _cuando Dios me mandó algún milagro_

 _fuiste tú._

Sintió el vacío del lado izquierdo de la cama incluso antes de abrir los ojos, la luz del sol se colaba por los ventanales, abrió los ojos y enfocó la mirada para buscarla por la habitación y la vio de pie en el balcón vistiendo solo su camisa blanca.

La observó en silencio, su cabello suelto con sus rizos ondeando desordenados por el viento matutino, sus ojos fijos en el horizonte con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sus suaves labios que conocía tan bien, los que le decían cada noche cuanto lo amaba, que recorrían su espalda despertando cada nervio de su piel, sus blancos dientes un poco más grandes que los de la mayoría, que mordían para dar paso a su lengua, esa que acariciaba la suya en cada beso.

Se llevó a los labios la taza que sostenía con sus manos, morenas y pequeñas, las sabía suaves, aquellos dedos que recorrían su cuerpo como una experta, aquel tacto que le reconfortaba aunque los momentos fueran malos, sus dedos que se amoldaban a los suyos como si hubieran sido creados exclusivamente para ese fin. Su pecho que subía y bajaba en cada respiración, aquellos suaves pechos de tamaño ideal para ser acariciados y besados, aquel pecho donde hundía su rostro cada noche escuchando el latido de su corazón que le decía que estaba vivo, que todo era real, cuanta veces había encontrado refugio en él antes de ser rodeado por sus delicados brazos. Siguió el recorrido por su vientre recordando cada beso depositado ahí hasta sus caderas, bajando por sus piernas que se enredaban cada noche en su cuerpo y lo llevaban al éxtasis.

Cada centímetro de aquella mujer era un sueño, era el faro que lo había sacado de la oscuridad donde se había hundido. Apareciendo en el momento exacto cuando más la necesitaba, quien con su ternura y comprensión había curado sus heridas, quien lo había acompañado en el camino del perdón, que lo abrazaba cuando las pesadillas regresaban y le llenaba de besos hasta tranquilizarlo.

No podía estar más que agradecido, porqué a pesar de los errores que había cometido le habían otorgado el mejor de los milagros, porque alguien había puesto en su camino una mujer tan inteligente, fuerte, amorosa y divina como ella.

Caminó al balcón, la envolvió con sus brazos y depositó un dulce beso en su cuello.

—Buenos días —aspiró el dulce aroma a vainilla de su cabello— ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

— Como mil veces Draco— la castaña giró hasta quedar frente a frente, acarició su mejilla sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eres un milagro en mi vida Hermione ¿te lo he dicho?

Sin esperar una respuesta depositó un beso en sus labios y acarició el vientre donde crecía el segundo milagro en su vida.

* * *

Serán historias cortas sin relación entre ellas. Aunque dije que no me salía escribir últimamente me siento feliz haciéndolo, y aunque no hayan muchos comentarios seguiré por el gusto de escribir. Un beso y muchas gracias a los que leen.


	2. Y sin embargo

Hola! La siguiente historia se inspira en la canción "Y sin embargo" de Joaquín Sabina, vale mucho la pena escucharla antes o durante la lectura, aún sin leer escuchar a Sabina siempre es una buena idea.

Aclaración: Nombres, personajes o cualquier cosa que suene al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenec Rowling.

* * *

 **Y SIN EMBARGO.**

 _De sobra sabes_ _  
_ _Que eres la primera_ _  
_ _Que no miento si juro que daría_ _  
_ _Por ti la vida entera, por ti la vida entera_ _  
_ _Y sin embargo un rato cada día_ _  
_ _Ya ves_ _  
_ _Te engañaría con cualquiera_ _  
_ _Te cambiaría por cualquiera._

El bar está lleno de parejas, la música suave al fondo le da un toque romántico al ambiente. En una mesa del fondo un rubio se lleva a los labios el quinto vaso de whisky de la noche, su cuerpo se siente relajado mientras sostiene un juego de miradas y sonrisas con una rubia sentada en la barra, sería tan sencillo acercarse, susurrarle un par de cosas en el oído y en un par de segundos estarían fuera camino al hotel más cercano; donde recorrería cada centímetro de su piel con su boca, tocaría sin delicadeza su abultado pecho, se perdería entre sus piernas hasta hacerla gemir, la penetraría una y mil veces hasta llegar al éxtasis y después celebraría tomando _champagne_ francés mientras se viste y después nunca más sabría de ella.

Medita las opciones que hay para la noche, no es la primera y quizás no sea la última vez que lo haga, recorre el bar con la mirada hasta que se detiene en el anillo que brilla en su mano izquierda, colocado en ese dedo donde dicen existe una vena que va directo al corazón. Ella le espera en casa como cada noche pero sabe que no habrá un plato en la mesa, no habrán caricias en la ducha por que de un tiempo hasta ahora las cosas han cambiado entre ellos, aún estando en el mismo lugar nunca habían estado tan lejos.

Así que le resulta imposible no volver a ser el cabrón que era de joven, el que se besa con cualquiera, el que lleva a la cama a todas las que no les importe la marca del antebrazo izquierdo. Y aunque lo niegue, a pesar del tiempo, es algo que nunca ha dejado de ser, un cabrón que la engaña con cualquiera.

Y ella lo sabe por la mirada que le lanza cuando llega oliendo a tabaco, alcohol y mujeres, por algo es la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero se calla por que sabe que ella tampoco es tan inocente.

Ambos saben lo que sucede y no dicen nada por las apariencias, la costumbre de tantos años juntos y ante todo por el amor enfermizo que se tienen. Al final no pueden dejarse, por que sin el otro se hundirían en tristeza y oscuridad, sin ella no existe nada para un ex mortífago, ella es la primera y será la última, por que daría la vida entera por ella.

Aún estando en brazos de otra es ella en quien piensa, en su piel canela sus rizos rebeldes, cuando cierra los ojos disfrutando son sus ojos miel los que le llenan, y a pesar de estar acompañado es a su Hermione a la que desea.

Llama al mesero y pide una bebida para la rubia de la barra, espera unos minutos antes de acercarse con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero se detiene a medio camino y se va hacia la puerta dejando a la mujer esperando.

Se aparece en la puerta de la casa que comparten, esa que decoraron al gusto de ambos, con amplios ventanales y un jardín donde se acostaban a ver las estrellas, en silencio recorre las habitaciones hasta llegar a ella, la encuentra cepillándose el cabello húmedo.

— Llegas temprano Draco — la castaña lo mira a través del espejo, sus ojos reflejan la sorpresa aunque su voz es tranquila.

— Te extrañé — se acerca, la gira hacia él y se inclina para besarle.

Por qué existirán mil mujeres en su vida y sin embargo… solo hay una como ella.

* * *

¿Comentarios?

Sé que son cortos pero creo que se entiende la idea, no me gusta forzarlo (o forzar a mi poca imaginación) es un momento de la vida en pareja de Draco y Hermione, en diferentes formas, habrán momentos tristes, alegres o llenos de drama, por lo menos es mi idea de lo que deseo hacer, ya llevo dos más jeje a ver que les parece.

Gracias a los que le dieron seguir se ganaron un lugar en el cielo.


	3. Si la ves

¡Hola! Este relato se inspira en la canción "Si la ves" de Franco de Vita ft Sin Bandera, me gusta imaginar un Draco diferente por eso en todos los relatos que escribo están fuera del carácter descrito en los libros. Esta vez incluyo un personaje que de tantos fanfics leídos he llegado a tomarle mucho cariño. Espero les guste.

 **Aclaración:** Nada del mundo relacionado a Harry Potter me perteneces, la única dueña, señora, ama y reina es J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **SI LA VES.**

 _Dile que ya estoy curado  
Y que lo nuestro ya es pasado._

Blaise Zabini caminaba con paso firme hasta un punto de aparición lejos de miradas indiscretas y muggles. Un par de días atrás había llegado de un viaje de negocios y lo primero que hizo fue visitar a su pelirroja favorita recibiendo la mejor de las bienvenidas, la extrañaba tanto que fue imposible no decírselo mil veces aunque no era algo que solía hacer, pero por ella había dejado a un lado viejas costumbres y su forma tan fría de ser. Ese viaje le sirvió para darse cuenta de una cosa: estaba perdidamente enamorado; y ante esa revelación no quería perder más tiempo, estaba decidido a pasar toda la vida con ella por eso llevaba un anillo en el bolsillo. Uno digno de la futura Sra. Zabini.

Antes de hacer su propuesta tenía que ver a su mejor amigo quien en palabras de Theo era probable que no tomara muy bien la noticia, la situación de Draco era delicada y ponerlo en la misma habitación que Granger sumando a su futuro cuñado Ronald era una fórmula encaminada al desastre.

Se apareció en la puerta del departamento donde solía refugiarse su amigo, susurró un hechizo y la puerta cedió, observó la pieza que consistía en la sala/comedor, a un costado la cocina y al fondo un pasillo que llevaba a la única habitación y baño.

Se dirigió a la habitación meticulosamente ordenada donde no había evidencia del rubio, su instinto le hizo dudar.

— _Revelio_ – un fuerte olor a whisky de fuego golpeó sus fosas nasales frente a sus ojos la habitación se transformó dejando ver montones de ropa sucia, restos de comida y botellas regadas por todo el piso y en la cama inmóvil se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Con un movimiento de varita traslado el cuerpo en dirección al baño donde tranquilamente espero que la tina se llenara antes de sumergirlo.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Draco abrió los ojos tratando de entender que sucedía.

— Igual me da mucho gusto verte — sonrió a su amigo quien le lanzaba miradas llenas de odio, con un hechizo convocador apareció una poción espesa de color marrón — termina de bañarte y tomate la poción por favor, esperaré en tu habitación.

Miró de nuevo la habitación con pena y ayudado con la varita dejó todo ordenado. Se sentó en la cama, sacó del bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo donde iba el anillo y unos minutos más tarde escuchó la voz de su amigo.

— No sabía que ya estabas en Londres te hubiera invitado a… — dejó de hablar y miró a Blaise con el anillo en las manos.

— Le pediré a Ginny que se case conmigo y es obvio que Theo y tú serán mis padrinos.

— Me parece que no dudas de la respuesta que te darán — habló con un leve temblor en la voz — ella estará ahí.

— Es seguro que sea la dama de honor.

— No te dejaré solo mientras firmas te sentencia de muerte — se sentó en una silla frente a él y con su característico tono indiferente continúo— ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya no me importa.

— A ella tampoco — Zabini elevó una ceja y reprimió un bufido, por un segundo le pareció ver el dolor cruzar el pálido rostro que tenía frente a sí — la vi ayer en La Madriguera, se ve muy bien le hizo algo a su cabello y usa ropa sexy.

— Vaya, ya era hora que cambiara ese matorral que tenía por cabello, imagino que la comadreja estará más que feliz…

— Preguntó por ti — interrumpió los insultos que empezaría a lanzar en contra de su cuñado — Siempre lo hace ¿sabes?, preguntar por ti a Ginny, a Theo incluso a Pansy pero nunca sabemos que contestar, por mi parte no estaba seguro de como estabas y tampoco sé si es corrector decir que eres un maldito desastre.

— Dile que estoy bien… que estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor. Que si cree que estoy sufriendo por ella es mentira — miró hacía la ventana — que ya la olvidé, conocí a alguien mucho más atractiva y que nunca he estado más feliz en toda mi puta vida.

— Pensará que eres el mismo cabrón de siempre — las palabras hicieron que fijará su mirada en el piso evitando los ojos de Blaise — ¿Alguna vez lo supo? ¿Le dijiste que en verdad la querías?

— No.

Eso era algo que nunca entendería, Draco Malfoy no se caracterizaba por su amabilidad ni por sus demostraciones de cariño, sólo los más cercanos eran capaces de ver los cambios que había sufrido desde el inicio de su relación, su mundo empezaba y terminaba con ella, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo y era fácil ver indiferencia donde sólo existía miedo de ser rechazado y un hombre inexperto en cuestiones de amor.

— Aún podrías.

— Si ella me dejó ¿por qué tendría que seguir intentándolo?

— Espero que de verdad creas lo que dices porque si todo sale bien esta noche la verás seguido — el moreno se puso de pie y colocó una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo, entre ellos sobraban las palabras — tengo una leona que cazar, deséame suerte.

Guiñó un ojo y se encamino a la puerta.

— Blaise… — Draco lo siguió— no le digas nada, por favor.

— Sólo no ensucies de nuevo, no me pagas para ser tu elfo doméstico.

Draco Malfoy observó una fotografía sobre el buró, ahí una castaña le sonreía mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma. Algún día la olvidaría aunque tuviera que irse lejos, la olvidaría aunque le costara toda la vida hacerlo.

* * *

Gracias a los que siguen la historia *corazones para ustedes* espero no estar haciéndolo tan mal, juro que reviso muchas veces la historia para no tener errores pero siempre se me pasan cosas. No sé cuantos vayan a ser, simplemente se me ocurren cuando escucho alguna canción, por mi trabajo viajo cada segundo día y escucho demasiadas canciones en el camino jaja así que amenazo con seguir por aquí escribiendo tonterías.

Nos leemos.


End file.
